Two souls
by MitternachtLiebe
Summary: Gaara hasn't seen the love of his life in years, But now she is returning. Will this bring happyness or trouble? Only one way two find out. GaaraxOC


_Two souls, reunited. Two souls hurt and separate. Two hopeful souls reunited, thanking all gods that existed. Let us recount the tail, shall we?_

The red-head was walking toward the gates of his beloved Sunagunkre, thinking about random thoughts and doings. As he arrived in his Kazekage robes he sighed, staring at the endless desert that was his homeland. For a long time he stood, gazing and inhaling the soft desert smell of cinnamon and sand, until he spotted a lone figure in the sunset. As it neared it formed into 3 separate people, by their running styles he guessed born of Konaha descent and teaching. The one in the middle was a skinny blonde girl, while she was accompanied by a shaggy brown haired boy , and a brunette girl. It took him am moment, but he recognized the leaf team.

"Could it be?" He thought aloud. The ANBU guarding the gates shot him a questioning look

"Could what be?" Gaara whipped around to face him,

"What team is that?" He looked fairly surprised, but didn't mention it

"T-team 12 S-sir." Gaara nodded, his suspicions proved true. His heart was giddy with excitement, for he hadn't seen Tru and her team in a very long time. (Tru is the blonde, Kime is the boy, and Ellie is the Brunette.) As the three forms' feet pounded on the hot sand, he held his breath. Would this bring good, or trouble?

Tru's feet hurt to no end as she ran as hard as she and her team could, toward her beloved red-head Kazekage. Kime groaned,

" Why did we have to come down here? Just because we were exiled does not mean that gives you-"

"SHUT-UP, STUIPD!!" Ellie cut him of with a furious tone of voice, making Tru smile. "Can't you see she can't wait to see the Kazekage?" He snorted

"Gee, I wonder why! She's been thinking about him NONSTOP." She just pounded harder, making her loose black pants flap in the wind while her tight black, short tube top, pressed on her skin, making her bite her lip. Her long blonde pony-tail whipped behind her and she called for Ellie and Kime to hurry. Kime groaned, his purple pants and black sweatshirt, no better than her own clothing, waving behind him, but Ellie's orange skirt, and long blue tube-top quite stationary. They matched her speed with out much complaint, both knowing her excitement at seeing the only boy whose very name sent shivers down her spine, whose touch made something stir deep within her, and whose eyes told her everything. As she drew closer she could make out him in his blue Kazekage robes and Fiery red hair, and she grinned. Things would hopefully be perfect. As soon as they got to the Suna gates, she ran into his arms, leaving her comrades to bend over with exhaustion. He hugged her as close as he could, almost as if he let go, she would leave again. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, taking in his scent. A scent she had savored In her mind for a long time, but now he was here, and she would never leave the comfort of his arms.

"What happened?" She pulled away and sighed, resting her forehead on his. He knew her all to well.

"We were exiled. Told that we were monsters and that we didn't deserve to be ninjas." Gaara's arms tightened around her, in anger. "Gaara-chan. " Suddenly a lone tear slid down her cheek, showing her true feelings about being banished from her home land. Soon that one shining tear turned into millions as she sobbed into his chest. Gaara looked up at Kime and Ellie, who were crying as well, and than at the guard who, at his approval, left for home. The Kazekage pried his love from him, than held her face in his hands. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs and placed his lips gently on hers.

"You're going to be fine, here in Suna. All of you." She nodded than grabbed his hand, as the four of them walked toward his office.

When they got to their destination, he gave Kime and Ellie a house in town, than asked if Tru wanted to stay with him. Ellie had to bite her lip to restrain from yelling at him that "why wouldn't she?!", and Kime just smiled. Tru rolled her eyes and yanked his head down to hers, than kissed him with as much passion, longing, merriness, and contentment at being here with him as she could. He pulled away with a smile brightening his face.

"Does that answer you question, Kazekage-sama?" she asked in a sweet tone. He laughed and rested his forehead on hers, making Kime and Ellie laugh as well.

"You guys are SO in love." Commented Ellie.

"They'd better be! My feet are so sore that I swear-" he was cut off by the sound of bright, loud, full laughter. Tru had a bright smile on her face and laughter upon her lips as she gazed at her friends.

"Whats so funny?!" Kime was clearly irritated at being interrupted

"You guys!" Gaara joined Tru as realization dawned upon Ellie and Kime. They both shouted

"EW!" simultaneously than began to dance around, expressing their uncomfortable-ness.

"Well, seeing as your going to be living alone, who knows what will go on in the bedrooms when no one else is there." Tru giggled, when the two stormed out of the office. She looked at her love than yawned, particularly loud. He picked her up bridal-style than,

"Sleep. I will wake you up when we get to the house, but you need to sleep." She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. This was her place in the world. He walked slowly toward Kazekage mansion, not at all perturbed by the surprised and jealous looks, and one particularly angry look from his siblings, from the Suna-ians at the sight if their fearless leader carrying a strange girl looking quite contempt .

It was around midnight, when Gaara sighed. He and Tru were lying in bed, her fast asleep in his eyes and him savoring the moment. She was his whole reason for living, his only excuse to get out of bed everyday. He couldn't bear to lose her again, not after she had left him once already. She didn't want to leave, but was forced to. She promised him that as soon as she could she would, she would take off from, that foul place and come find him, now look at her. Asleep in his undeserving arms. He smiled and for once and a long time, sleep over took him in his lover's warm embrace

_Exactly 4 years later the two were married, followed Ellie and Kime's wedding, and 6 later they had a baby girl. You see love is everywhere, even the most love-less of people._


End file.
